Battle of Sexual Desires
by Itachi-Truly-Is-Evil
Summary: Name changed from 'The Greatest Pain in Life' and has been recreated. The first night Yuuki ends up crying and worries Kaname, Now within one night things change for Yuuki after a talk with Yori-chan. KanameYuuki
1. Chapter 1

I've redone this story as well previously name 'The Greatest Pain in Life' and given it a better and a bit more accurate name of 'Battle of Sexual Desires' I have added some stuff and taken some stuff away. The 1st 3 chapters have been combined to make this new chapter 1.

* * *

_**Battle of Sexual Desires**_

**Chapter 1:**

As she stared blankly at his chest, she had one hand clenched his shoulder while the other clenched the shirt over his heart. She held onto him for dear life, afraid to let him go.

'I don't understand,' she thought, 'Why couldn't I have him for even the slightest moment in time.'

"That night, at that party, I came out to watch even though you told me not to, I couldn't stop myself. I watched you interact with the others…then she came out and I could tell just by the way everyone acted upon her arrival that she was just like you." Taking a deep slow breath to calm herself down a little, she continued, "I could also tell by the way you addressed her that the two of you have known each other for some time. And with the greatest force I've ever felt, reality came crashing down on me."

He waited for the young girl clinging to him to continue. He could tell that this was the hardest thing that she had ever do. She wouldn't last much longer either. Hearing all the pain in her softened voice and the fact that she would soon be leaving him was ripping his heart out. But despite that, he brought his hand softly to her cheek; he encouraged her to go on.

"I realized, that girl, Sara right? Could have everything I've ever wanted, but could never have. Even though I knew that I could never really have you, I still stayed as close as possible to you. She could have you so easily, for eternity."

'God it hurts so much, but I can't cry. I have to say this to him. If I cry now, I won't be able to say another word.'

"My existence is like a single piece of sand in the hourglass of time. You live so much longer than me." She stared up into his eyes with a painful smile of her face, she said, "So I figured, if only for the slightest moment, I could make you mine, I could have you to myself."

He was so shocked her couldn't speak. 'I had no idea she felt this way. I never knew she was in such pain.' He noticed her breathing was getting heavier with every breath she took. He was about to speak; to tell her it was okay, that she didn't need to say anymore. But she started speaking again before he could even utter a sound.

"A fiendish creature with the appearance of a beautiful human and an evil personality. Despite all that I know how truly kind you are. But there's a sinister dark side to you that I fins irresistible and just as terrifying. For sometime now I've been running from you and building walls around myself, so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. But every time, every time you broke those walls down and I couldn't help but want you to wrap your arms around me and hold me close. That process would constantly repeat its self, constantly going around and round in one big circle."

She began to shake with the force of trying not to cry. Though a few tears escaped from her eyes. She rested her head against his chest and slowly slid her hands down till they rested on her lap.

Putting his arms around her, one across her shoulders, the other around her lower back, pulling her closer. They stayed like that, in a painful silence for several moments, just feeling the others warmth.

"That day you saved me," She spoke so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Even though I was scared, I knew deep down I found my world. The most important thing in the world." Again she looked at him, this time showing her tears. "Was it wrong of me to want you? Claim you as my own? To have you all to myself and not want to share you with anyone? Because I did, I wanted to be selfish! I wanted to be embraced by you, made love to by you. For that would be the sweetest sin."

They both knew that she would only last a few more seconds. So she brought one of her hands up to his face and gently caressed his cheek, before slowly moving her lips to his. As she was bringing her lips to his, she said one last final thing. Such sweet but most torturing words.

"I…Love…Yo…" Right as their lips were about to touch…

* * *

Yuuki couldn't read on, it was just too sad. She was already in tears. Yuuki clenched her book bringing it to her face as she cried.

'It hurts so much. Every thing this girl said I've felt for Kaname. It's like she was telling my story but with so much left unsaid.'

Because Yuuki was so focused on her thoughts, she never notices someone entering her room until warm strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Arms she knew all too well. Kaname Onii-sama!

* * *

Yuuki stood leaning against the wall of the shower. She was too emotional sometime she knew that, but she also knew that she could only show her tears to a small number of people. Not because she was a pureblood vampire, though that was part of it, she didn't want the other vampires to think she was weak. But because ever since she woke up as her vampire self it hadn't seemed right to cry, even in front of the people she knew she could trust.

She tuned off the water to the shower, but still stood leaning against the wall for a while longer.

Yuuki sighed, then stepped out and dried off. As she got dressed she couldn't help but wonder why Kaname cared about her so much. She was so weak sometimes and god knows she's the most emotional and dense person around.

As she looked at herself in the mirror she said, "I shouldn't complain so much. If Kaname Onii-sama wasn't here by my side, I don't think I would have been able to make it or survive in the vampire world. The transition was hard enough, but being a pureblood it was that much harder. I'm so thankful Onii-Sama's here for me." Stepping out of the bathroom, she made her way to her bed and sleeping place next to Kaname.

* * *

**The Next Night**

Since there was no class tonight Yuuki decided to wear something more comfortable and easier to move around in. wearing white tennis shoes, blue jeans with a little pink heart over the front left pocket, and a dark green long sleeve shirt with the collar opening up in an oval like shape around her shoulders. Finally dressed she walked out of the room and was about to descend the lobby stairs of the moon dormitory, but was unexpectedly stopped.

"Yuuki, where do you intend to go?"

Stopping dead in her tracks and slowly turning around to see her over-protective brother/lover/future husband with a not so pleased expression on his face. Just staring at each other for a moment, Yuuki thinking fast on her feet says, "I was just about to go see the chairman. I need to talk to him about something." Hurriedly she turned back around and started descending the stairs again.

"He's not there!"

Once again she stops and looks over her shoulder. And looking up at him, she turned a deep shade of red. Noticing for the first time, that Kaname's silky black shirt was completely open. Exposing his inhumanly sexy chest and his perfectly sculpted abs. "How…How do you know that?"

"I went to see him about an hour ago. As I was leaving he told me that he would be leaving the school grounds before 8:30 and he would be gone for about 2 days. I told you that when I returned."

A dumbfounded look upon her face, replied, "I…is that so. I…I had totally completely forgotten."

"So, where do you intend to go?" Kaname said a bit more sternly.

Sigh! "Fine, I was going to go to the lake a couple of miles away, just to clear my head and think." She bowed her head a little to hide her face and whispered, "Seeing as I can't seem to concentrate with you near."

Kaname raised a delicate eyebrow, "Pardon? Didn't quite catch that last part."

"No, it's nothing!" face still hidden Yuuki blushed even more than before.

'Seriously, honest to god! What girl in her right mind would be able to keep her mind on anything other than touching and kissing his body when he's around? But god damn, sometimes I think he exposes himself like this just to distract me. I know, he knows, that I sometimes would end up staring at him, exposed or not and ending up spacing out. What I wouldn't give just to walk back up those stairs and shove him against the wall. Let my hands roam over that body of his, that's better than any gods. Starting at his neck, lightly running my tongue over the delicious looking skin and placing light kisses down his chest. Where my hands roam, my lips are sure to follow!"

"Mmm…" Yuuki's eyes went wide as she realized that she didn't make that sound in her mind, but out loud. She looked up at Kaname, hoping against hope that he hadn't heard. To Yuuki's utter most horror, she saw him slowly descending the stairs in the sexiest way she had ever seen in her life.

'OMG… OMG…What am I going to do? Does this man even realize how the hell he's walking? I can't breathe O_O okay I have to calm down, take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Okay good girl that's better. Oh god, when in hells name did he get in front of me!?'

Out of surprise Yuuki took a step back, only to realize with a start, her back was already against the wall. Though she doesn't remember being anywhere near the wall. When she, once again, looked up at Kaname and saw a smirk gracing his hansom face and a shine in his eyes; she knew he had heard her moan and knew why she had done so.

Leaning towards her, caging her between his arms as he rested his hands against the wall beside her head. In a low voice he whispered in her ear, "A lake, huh? Would you mind if I came with you? Because you know after what happened yesterday, with you crying alone over a book. I'm a little worried that the same thing may happen today as well/"

Yuuki found it hard to breathe with Kaname so close to her like this. He wasn't even touching her. Oh but is sure as hell felt like it. She could feel the heat coming off his body. She was already hot enough and all this heat was making her dizzy. She could feel her lags getting weak and ooh how she wished he would quite playing game and touch her.

With her chest heaving, her thoughts muddled Yuuki somehow found her voice. "N…No, really that's okay. You don't need to worry so much. I'm really just going there to think. Thanks anyway though."

With that she ducked under his arms and ran for the door, escaping to the cool night air. As soon as cool air hit her over heated skin her head cleared. As fast as she could she ran to the lake.

* * *

She ran and she didn't stop till she reached her desired location. When Yuuki arrived at the lake she knew she wasn't alone. There on the edge was a dark figure of a small woman. Slowly Yuuki approached the figure, when she was just a few feet away, the woman turned around. A look of shock crossed her face, astonished someone other than herself would come here this late at night.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know how risky it is to be out so late, alone, in a deserted area? I've told you all about vampires and how they won't hesitate to attack you."

"I know and I'm sorry for worrying you, but it's always so calming here!"

Yuuki couldn't help but smile at this. "It's a great place to think and rest isn't it, Yori-chan?" Yuuki walked to where her long time friend was and sat next to her.

"Yeah, not to mention very beautiful. Hey, Yuuki, do you know the name of this lake or even the story behind it?" Yori-chan didn't look at Yuuki but watched the ripples of the moons refection on the waters surface.

"I never bothered to know. Didn't think it was important. Not to mention I didn't think anyone else knew about this place. But hey, why not tell me, I've got time." Yuuki followed Yori-chan's example and watched the moons reflection.

It's a bit of a sad romantic tale. The name of the lake is 'A Full Moon Chance". Just like with most legends, no one knows the names of the lovers. Than again names might make the tale less interesting."

**Story Start**

About 700 years ago, a young man spent a large portion of his life working for one of the most powerful families of the time. This man came from a very low class, poor family, but he was not ashamed of it. Within this high class family was a young woman no more than two or three yours younger than the man. Ever since they were small children they had been secretly playmates. It was a secret because it was forbidden for master and servant to interact on such a level. As more time pasted, those feelings of childhood friendship grew until it blossomed into the most beautiful flower of all, love. Even though they loved so strongly, they never acted upon it, for fear they may be found out.

On the girls 16th birthday, her parents announced that she was to be wed before her 17th birthday, to a man from a family of lower status than her own. The girl disdained the man; not believing her deserved her because he only wanted her for her looks and her families' money. But there was nothing she could do, the man had already proven himself worthy to her father. That night, while everyone slept, the young girl snuck out of her house and ran way. Since she had nowhere to go, her just kept walking until she came upon a lake. Never had she seen anything as beautiful as she had then; with the moonlight so bright, shinning on the undisturbed water surface. She knew that everyone would be in a panic upon the discovery of her disappearance. But she didn't care; she didn't want to go back and be forced to marry a man she didn't love.

When the girls love heard of her disappearance he decided to go off on his own. Somehow he knew what direction to go to find her (talk about the power of true love). Within an hour he had found her. When he arrived at the lake, he found her asleep, leaning against a large tree closest to the water. As he approached, she stirred from her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes, widening in surprise as they landed on his form; wonder entered her eyes, silently asking how he found her so quickly. She didn't bother asking aloud though, only happy he was there with her. He knelt down next to her and brushed hair from her face to behind her ear.

"Why did you run away?" He asked sadly.

"I refuse to marry that man. Once I marry him I'll never see you again. I couldn't live without you. I couldn't bear not seeing you ever again." Tears gathered in her eyes at the very thought of it.

Bringing his hand up, he wiped away her tears. Cupping her face in his hands, he brought their lips together for a soft, tender, first kiss. They belatedly parted, afraid to brake the moment. The young man leaned on the tree pulling the girl up against his chest, where she curled into him. With his arms wrapped around her, they fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched from the beginning.

Not realizing how long they had slept, they were flabbergasted to find night had fallen and the full moon high over head. As they stood to stretch, they heard the sound of snapping twigs and rustle of leaves; turning around to see the girl's father and her fiancé among others with weapons in hand. The young man pulled his lover behind him in a protective manner. Without and warning an arrow flew through the air, hitting his in the chest. Stumbling backwards into his lover's arms, shock filling both their eyes, they feel to the ground. Fear replaced shock as she laid him down next to her. She leaned over him, so afraid of bringing him more pain she didn't touch him, but cried instead.

For the second time that day, he brought his hand up to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry my love. This will not be the last time we see each other. I don't worry about you remembering me. Life as we know it changed, and now it's changed again love."

"I love you." Was the last thing he said before his lifeless hand fell from her face.

The girl fell into despair soon after. Three months after the young mans death, she wed the man who killed him; falling into an even greater depression than before. Eventually leading to her suicide at the lake.

200 years after her death they were reborn. Unknown to either of them that they were lovers in another life. They meet and loved again, always with a strong feeling of having met before. Just like the night they parted, they reunited at the same lake on a full moon night.

**Story End**

"So…they were given another chance, huh?" Was all Yuuki could manage to say.

"Yeah! And it's said that if you and your lovers come together on a full moon night, that you'll be blessed with good fortune in the relationship."

Yuuki just shook her head at that. "I don't believe that. I think that you relationship is only as good as or as bad as you make it. Relationships take work, hard work, and both people need to work at it together."

"You're right. By the way Yuuki. Why did you come here? Does it have anything to do with Kuran-senpai?" at this Yuuki couldn't help but blush, thinking about earlier. Yori-chan gave a light laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. So what happened this time? You know you can tell me anything."

Yuuki just sat there plating with her hair before shyly replying, "He does it on purpose! Showing off his body the way that he does only in front of me. It's like he's trying to make me lose my self-control and jump him. God and it takes all I've got not to. He's trying to seduce me I think. What am I suppose to do Yori-chan?"

Yori-chan didn't say anything for a moment. Suddenly she got an evil smirk on her face. "Why don't you seduce him back!"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter have changed the most by far especially at the sex scene. That part is a bit violent!!! You have been warned and I hope you enjoy all the changes

* * *

_**Battle of Sexual Desires**_

**Chapter 2:**

"I am not doing that!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Oooh yes you are!"

Yuuki couldn't believe what Yori-chan just told her to do to get back at Kaname! What in good gods' name possessed Yori-chan into thinking she (Yuuki) could possible do that? She couldn't! She wouldn't! She didn't have the nerve! She was too embarrassed to do something like that!

Yuuki was desperate for a change of subject. "We've been here for a few hours now. I'll walk you back to your dorms. If I don't get back soon Kaname's going to get worried and probably send Aidou or someone to find me." Getting up and walking away, Yori-chan following shortly after.

"Don't you try changing the subject. And don't you go running away from your problems just because you're scared. This is WAR! A sexual WAR! Damnit Yuuki, he tries to seduce you, you try to seduce him back. That's how it works."

'This is just great. Yori-chan's getting all worked up over my problems. I think she's actually enjoying this. Maybe a bit too much! Wait a minute did she just say…'

"Sexual war…?" o_O Yuuki was flabbergasted as to where Yori-chan had come up this that.

"Yes! Hot far the two of you can push the other before one of you reaches your limit and…Well you get the picture." Blushing a bit at her own thoughts and making Yuuki blush a bit more than a bit.

Finally reaching the day dorms, Yuuki and Yori-chan just stood outside the doors in silence for a while, before Yori-chan spoke again.

"Just think about what I said about seducing Kuran-senpai. Okay? Please!"

Yuuki sighed, "I'll think about it. But I don't know. It's just so…so…well it's just not something I'd do, that's all."

"Yuuki your not self-conscious about your body are you? You've got nice size breasts, nice curves, and a great body. You have what most girls want." Turning away from Yuuki, Yori-chan spoke over her shoulder. "Don't worry so much, it'll be fine."

"You know, you really shouldn't say those kinds of things so loudly or ever out in the open like that."

"I'm sorry Yuuki! But really everything will workout just fine. So don't be such a scaredy-cat. Besides you'll end up doing it someday. You can't always hide in the bathroom. Now can you? Good night Yuuki." With that Yori-chan opened the doors and stepped inside; leaving Yuuki alone with her thoughts.

"Yuuki-chan, what are you doing here all alone?"

Yuuki turned around and walked toward her fellow night class member. "Nothing really. I'm just on my way back to the night dorms."

They walked to their dorms in silence. Before entering Yuuki turned to her friend and asked, "Hey Takuma-chan? Do you think I could seduce someone?"

Ichijou just looked at her and replied, "Does this have anything to do with your and Kaname's battle of sexual desires?"

Yuuki's mouth fell open. Quickly collecting herself mumbling, "Kinda." Ichijou sighed; shaking his head he went inside and went to his room without saying a word.

Lost in thought, Yuuki followed Ichijou inside, heading to her room.

'I guess I could try it. I mean really, no one's going to find out or get hurt. And if I lose my nerve I could always play it off somehow. Though if that were to happen I would end up running to my sanctuary. The bathroom! Man, I can't believe I'm really thinking about doing this. But Yori-chan's right, if Kaname's trying to seduce me, two can play that game.' Gasp! 'What if Kaname's the one that… haha that would never happen.'

Without even realizing she had reached and already opened the door to her room; she stopped for a moment whispering, "Here goes nothing. Let the show begin!" Then continued inside.

* * *

Like always when Kaname's alone, he lies on the couch and reads the annoying letters from the senate. He was doing such a thing when he noticed Yuuki come into the room. He watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Watching he take off her socks and shoes, hoping she'll take off more in front of him for once.

Kaname froze; stopped breathing altogether. Yuuki suddenly started to get undressed in front of him. She's always been to shy to ever do anything like this in his presence before. Something wasn't right though! She was acting innocent; too innocent for Kaname not to take notice.

* * *

Yuuki brought her hands to the bottom of her shirt; slowly she pulled the fabric up. Inch by inch she exposed her soft, flat, creamy looking stomach. Soon showing her midnight blue bra, than the softness of the top of her well rounded breasts. Finally pulling her shirt over her head and off completely, letting her long hair rain down her back and fan out around her body.

Yuuki was so nervous and with Kaname's eyes looking so intently at her, she wanted nothing more then to run away. Deciding against it because she had come so far already. Turning around to put her shirt in the hamper and proceeded with the show. Still facing away from Kaname, she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Yuuki slipped her thumbs into her jeans, being careful not to grab her underwear; she slowly pulled her jeans just down to her thighs. Hearing Kaname shift behind her, she just as slowly bent her upper body down. Pushing the jeans down the rest of the way, Yuuki slipped her legs out of them. Tossing the jeans in the hamper as well, she turned around and looked Kaname right in the eyes. Seeing the shock and lust in his eyes, Yuuki gave him a sexy devilish smirk.

Before Kaname could move, Yuuki was next to him. Quickly straddling his hips and placing her hands on his chest, she shifted slightly to get more comfortable, causing some friction in the process. She blushed while letting out a soft moan as she felt Kaname's trapped member press up against her. Yuuki heard Kaname let out a hiss; looking down at him, she saw his head tilted back, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. Yuuki let her eyes roam over his form and took notice to the fact that his hands had grabbed the back of her thighs. She knew things were going too far, but it felt so good. Instead of stopping, she trailed a finger down his jaw, resting it one his lips. Leaning down but not letting their chests quite touch, she placed both hands back on his chest again and scrapped, with some pressure, her nails down his chest. Kaname's eyes snapped open; he moaned her name and gripped her hips. He'd had enough of being toyed with!

* * *

The moment Yuuki felt Kaname's hands on her hips she knew she wouldn't be able to get away. Not that she wanted to get away at this point.

Unable to take anymore of Yuuki's games, Kaname flipped them over. Now with Yuuki under him, he brushed she hair out of the way so he wouldn't hurt her as he placed his arms on either side of her head. He leaned down, firmly pressing their chests together; he heard her breath catch than speed up. Putting his lips next to her ear, he whispered, "What do you think your doing Yuuki?"

Yuuki being Yuuki had trouble collecting her thoughts at Kaname's closeness. So of course what came out was, "I…I… Undressed…"

Kaname couldn't help but laugh at her incoherent words. Pulling back, only a little thought; he didn't want her escaping this time. Looking down at her with amused curiosity, he waited for her to gather herself.

Coming around at the sound of his laughter, Yuuki noticed the space between them. Trying again to speak she said, "I…I was getting undressed. What do you think I was doing?"

"Oh? Since when do you get undressed in such a way?"

Before he could continue, she cut in. "How would you know how I get undressed? I'm always in the bathroom."

Kaname smiled, "True, very true. So let me ask you this. Since when do you get strip in front of me?"

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something only to close it again. Having nothing to say that wouldn't make her sound foolish. When she didn't reply Kaname went on. "And since when do you ever sit on me half naked?"

Pause. Pause. Kaname licked his lips. Pause. "I…I..." more pause. "I would have to eventually remove my cloths in front of you, wouldn't I? I mean we're going to be married someday. So your going to see me naked when that someday comes." Yuuki abruptly stopped when she saw Kaname's smile turn wicked.

"Someday?" Kaname leaned down, his lips almost touching hers but not quite. Yuuki sucked in a breath sharply at the sudden closeness. Locking her eyes with his, he said, "How soon is someday, my love?" And with no warning pressed his lips to hers for a sinfully delicious kiss. Pulling away all too soon for Yuuki's liking, she stared at him in disbelief before grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, crushing their lips together once more.

Not holding himself back anymore, he grabbed her around the back and lifting her off the couch, breaking the kiss, she wrapped herself around him. Yuuki didn't waste a moment, as a soon as he started walking them towards the bed, her mouth went to his neck, licking, sucking, and biting it. Kaname didn't waste time either as he let his hands roam up her back, unclipping the bra with ease. Yuuki unwrapped her arms from around him and helped finish what he started.

As soon as they reached the bed Kaname gently laid her down. He stared down at her for what felt like hours. Yuuki was like a vision of a dark goddess as she lay there. Her hair fanned around her, some even covering her bare breasts. Her arms bent around her head and her legs parted with him between them. Yuuki still had on the underwear, preventing Kaname from seeing all of her, though that wouldn't be a problem much longer.

How he wanted to take her right than; but before he could make another move Yuuki sat up. Running her hands up his abs to his shoulders and down his arms, taking off his shirt. Kaname couldn't help from letting a sigh/moan escape his lip from her touch. Satisfied that his shirt was off, she moved her hands down to his belt. Pausing, she looked up at him to see if it was okay. He gave her a small nod and she swiftly undid the clip and undid his pants. Slowly pulling them down, enjoying what was just as slowly presented to her. After they were off, they joined the rest of his clothes. Kaname pushed her back down, kissing her gently his hands quickly removing their remaining clothing.

Cupping her breasts in his hands, he kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts. Freeing one of them, with a feather light touch, slid a hand down her stomach to her inner thigh. Gently kissing than licking the recently abandoned breast, Yuuki let out a soft sigh of contentment, only to let out a small scream of shocked pleasure, as Kaname gently bit her nipple and gave it a tug. Releasing it and giving the hardened nipple a soothing lick. Taking it entirely into his mouth, started to suck and nibble on t. satisfied with his work on that one he moved his attention to her other one.

"Kaname…Ahh…Uh…" Was all Yuuki could manage to get out in her breathless voice. Feeling restless and feeling an ache between her legs. Oh how she wanted Kaname to touch her with that hand of his making little circles so close to her core.

Stopping the treatment he was giving her breasts, Kaname lifted his head and looked down at her pleasure filled face. "Yuuki, tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Yuuki looked back at him, breathing heavy, "Kaname please…more.'

"More? More what?"

"Touch me more."

"Where?"

Shyly grabbing his hand between her legs, she pushed it to her moist entrance, slightly pushing the tips of his fingers inside herself. "Here…Please, Kaname, please."

Losing control of himself, eyes turning blood red, fangs extending, his only reply to her request was to shove 2 fingers quickly and perhaps painfully into her.

Shock ran through her at the intensity of it all. Throwing her head back and screaming; digging her nails into his shoulders from the pain. Wanting to catch her breath but not able to as Kaname was thrusting his finger in and out of her in the same quick painful movements. Soon the pain was replaced by pleasure and Yuuki was moving her hips to meet his movements.

Yuuki's own eyes reddened and fangs extended demanding, "More!" How could he deny such a request? Pushing her legs further apart and closer to her body; opening her up further, allowing his fingers to travel deeper into her socking core. "Ahh…Yes…So good…ha ha…Kaname…I…I can't…" screaming upon her release, Kaname slowed but continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her. As Yuuki came down from her high, Kaname stopped thrusting.

Kaname removed his fingers from inside Yuuki, and then leaned down; kissing the sides of her neck and moving up to her ear and whispered, "We're not done yet Yuuki!" Than proceeded to give the shell of her ear a single lick.

"Kaname…Mmm…" She couldn't help moaning his name, finally feeling his quivering member at her entrance. Yuuki wrapped her arms around Kaname's shoulders and pulled him down to her, sliding a hand into his hair and giving it a tug, "Touch me more!" Kaname stared down at Yuuki with eyes filled with wild lust and hunger. "Yuuki'" was all he said as he suddenly thrust into her.

Yuuki shifted her hips slightly wanting Kaname to move. Kaname pulled out till only his tip was inside her before slamming back in; make Yuuki scream in pleasure once more. Each time he pulled out his thrusts back in would be faster, harder, and more powerful. There was mo moaning or panting, just screams could be heard in and outside the room. But Yuuki was already able to keep up with Kaname's thrust.

"Kaname…Ahh…Yes…Ahh ha ha…" Clawing his back and pulling at his hair with each thrust of his, only fueled his pleasure more. As Yuuki cam she leaned up and sank her fangs into Kaname's neck. While drinking from him, Kaname himself found his release and bit Yuuki in return. Releasing each other as they came back down from their high; exhausted Kaname sank onto Yuuki, who was only to happy to have him in her arms. Both quite content fell asleep as they were.

**The End!**


End file.
